David Bowie
David Bowie (WP). Deleted from Wikipedia *The official David Bowie web site is: **http://www.davidbowie.com/ *There is an unofficial web site at: **http://www.teenagewildlife.com/ and http://www.bowiewonderworld.com *For a list of David Bowie related websites see: **http://www.worlds.net/hotlinks/David_Bowie.html *The Ziggy Stardust Companion **http://5years.com/ Outside 1995's ambitious, quasi-industrial 1. Outside (supposed to be the first volume in a still-unfinished nonlinear narrative of art and murder), which reunited him with Brian Eno (WP). The album introduced the characters of one of Bowie's short stories, and was quite an interesting success. It was one of Bowie's most complicated concept albums yet. The album was compiled out of various songs he recorded in 1994. The original concept of the album was quite different of what was released in 1995. In 1994 Bowie together with, Reeves Gabrels (later to work with Bowie on the OST to Omikron), Brian Eno, Mike Garson, Erdal Kizilcay and Sterling Campbell were working on a project called "Leon" in Switzerland. Bowie and Gabrels wrote a few pieces before the rest of the band came in, one piece was called "Moondust" which was later deconstructed into "Hallo Spaceboy" by Brian Eno. When the rest of the musicians arrived marked the beginning of lenghty jam sessions. During those sessions the whole story of the art ritual murder was played out and resulted in what guitarist Reeves Gabrels called the Outside Opera which was a three hour musical statement that "would piss off even more people than Tin Machine did". Unfortunately Bowie couldn't find a record company in the US to release the work. It was too wierd for the market. Then happened what Gabrels and Eno feared; the opera was edited and later discarded. Virgin also persuaded Bowie to record a few more conventional songs for the album. For these sessions Bowie's 70's rhythm guitarist Carlos Alomar was called in. Results from those session's were songs like "I Have Not Been To Oxford Town". While the original "Leon" opera had the spoken parts used in the songs, for the "Outside" album these parts were chopped up and used as the short segues between the songs. The only songs that remained from the original Leon sessions are the songs credited to the full band. Other song were refashioned like "I'm Deranged" or cut down drasticly; the original version of "I'm With Name" was 10 minutes while the version on "Outside" is about half the length. The album put Bowie back into the mainstream scene of rock music with its singles such as "Hallo Spaceboy" and "The Heart's Filthy Lesson". In September of 1995 Bowie began his the Outside Tour with Gabrels again joining Bowie as his live band's guitarist. In a move that was equally lauded and ridiculed by Bowie fans and critics, Bowie chose Trent Reznor's Nine Inch Nails as the tour partner. NIN & Bowie toured as a co-headlining act. NIN always went on stage first, though always playing an equal amount of stage time as Bowie. The musicians changed slowly during the course of the last two NIN songs, the last song always being a song Bowie & NIN sung together. This agreement was an effort to keep young concert goers interested in staying for Bowie, though in each city less and less of the younger crowd stayed for the Bowie set until finally the tour was canceled early due to poor sales / reception of the further out of touch pop-star Bowie. At this time Bowie made several attempts to court the up & coming electronic musician NIN as an attempt to rekindle a Eno / Bowie type collaboration with the youth market. This time period also seen a lengthy court case, where Bowie sued to try to stop the filming of the movie Velvet Goldmine. This movie never states Bowie’s name, though paints Bowie as one whom always seeks to steal what is about to become hip from new youth movements (ala Madonna) instead of the Bowie publicity machine message that Bowie is “endlessly creative” & just happens to insight new youth culture ideas with each record. Reznor has gone on record numerous times as being heavily influenced by David Bowie, and further collaborated with Bowie by remixing "The Heart's Filthy Lesson". The Next Day The only full video (with Bowie and Gary Oldman) left on YouTube is marked "Explicit", and this editor does not trust to the tender mercies of Fandom to overlook that. The joke is that the lyrics are quite not, and decry exactly the hypocrisy of agents of that censorship. Nor are the visuals anything but a reiteration of those agents' own excesses, or the natural life they have oppressed for millenia. :Look into my eyes he tells her :I'm gonna say goodbye he says, yeah :Do not cry she begs of him goodbye, yeah :All that day she thinks of his love, yeah :They whip him through the streets and alleys there :The gormless and the baying crowd right there :They can't get enough of that doomsday song :They can't get enough of it all :Listen :Listen to the whores he tells her :He fashions paper sculptures of them :Then drags them to the river's bank in the cart :Their soggy paper bodies wash ashore in the dark :And the priest stiff in hate now demanding fun begin :Of his women dressed as men for the pleasure of that priest :Here I am :Not quite dying :My body left to rot in a hollow tree :Its branches throwing shadows :On the gallows for me :And the next day :And the next :And another day :Ignoring the pain of their particular diseases :They chase him through the alleys chase him down the steps :They haul him through the mud and they chant for his death :And drag him to the feet of the purple headed priest :First they give you everything that you want :Then they take back everything that you have :They live upon their feet and they die upon their knees :They can work with Satan while they dress like the saints :They know God exists for the Devil told them so :They scream my name aloud down into the well below :Here I am :Not quite dying :My body left to rot in a hollow tree :Its branches throwing shadows :On the gallows for me :And the next day :And the next :And another day :Here I am :Not quite dying :My body left to rot in a hollow tree :Its branches throwing shadows :On the gallows for me :And the next day :And the next :And another day :Here I am :Not quite dying :My body left to rot in a hollow tree :Its branches throwing shadows :On the gallows for me :And the next day :And the next :And another day The music video debuted on 8 May 2013. It was directed by Floria Sigismondi, who also directed the video for the preceding single, "The Stars (Are Out Tonight)", and features English actor Gary Oldman and French actress Marion Cotillard, along with David Bowie. Bowie plays a Christ-like figure while Oldman acts the role of a bishop. The video depicts Bowie performing in a bar called The Decameron—reference to the Boccaccio's masterpiece known also for its satirical depiction of clergymen—and populated with religious figures and half-naked women. The video gained wide attention and caused a controversy. It was banned from YouTube just two hours after its release due to "violation of YouTube's Terms of Service." However, the video returned on the website shortly after its removal, with an age restriction. A YouTube spokeswoman stated: "With the massive volume of videos on our site, sometimes we make the wrong call. When it's brought to our attention that a video has been removed mistakenly, we act quickly to reinstate it." The video also triggered many backlashes and criticisms from various Christian organizations. Bill Donohue, the leader of the Catholic League for Religious and Civil Rights, heavily criticized it and David Bowie, calling the video "a mess" and referring to Bowie as "a switch-hitting, bisexual, senior citizen from London". The former Archbishop of Canterbury, George Carey, also criticized the song as "juvenile" and urged other Christians to "rise above." He also stated that he doubted whether Bowie would have the courage to use Islamic imagery." Also, Andrea Williams of Christian Concern questioned the point of the video while Jack Volero of Catholic Voices referred to it as "desperate". As a reaction to the controversy and Donohue's criticisms, Bowie's official website issued a response, titled "The Next Day the day after". The writing contains an explicit response to the depiction of "the served eyeballs", which is acknowledged to be a reference to Saint Lucy. Links Category:David Bowie Category:1947 births Category:2016 deaths Category:21st-century art collectors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century English singers Category:Art pop musicians Category:Art rock musicians Category:Bisexual men Category:Bisexual musicians Category:Brit Award winners Category:British male guitarists Category:British mimes Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Commandeurs of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Deaths from cancer in New York (state) Category:Deaths from liver cancer Category:Decca Records artists Category:EMI Records artists Category:English art collectors Category:English baritones Category:English electronic musicians Category:English expatriates in Germany Category:English expatriates in Switzerland Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English experimental musicians Category:English guitarists Category:English male guitarists Category:English male film actors Category:English male singer-songwriters Category:English multi-instrumentalists Category:English people of Irish descent Category:English people of Welsh descent Category:English pop singers Category:English record producers Category:English rock saxophonists Category:British male saxophonists Category:English rock singers Category:English soul singers Category:Experimental pop musicians Category:Glam rock musicians Category:Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:LGBT musicians from England Category:LGBT singers Category:LGBT songwriters Category:Male actors from London Category:Mercury Records artists Category:Parlophone artists Category:People from Brixton Category:Deram Records artists Category:Philips Records artists Category:Protopunk musicians Category:Pye Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Rykodisc artists Category:Science Fiction Hall of Fame inductees Category:Singers from London Category:Synthpop singers Category:The Hype (band) members Category:The Spiders from Mars members Category:Tin Machine members Category:Virgin Records artists Category:Music Category:Musicians